This invention relates to a product and method for providing the ability to dynamically load digital data in real time that can be achieved by individuals with impaired capabilities, unsophisticated and children. The invention includes provision for a bar code, such as a QR code image, that includes a tactile feature, such as Braille, that permits a visually-impaired person to access and use features of the invention.
The product and method is “dynamic” because users can communicate back and forth using either audio or video using only a digital device such as a smart phone. The product and method is “real time” because of the ability to use bar codes, such as QR codes, with a digital device such as a smart phone to communicate by either adding to or overwriting previous messages via the QR code.
The establishment of the Internet along with unprecedented ability to store information has revolutionized the basic concept of a “message.” Internet access is available as a matter of course in virtually every public and most private areas. Data storage has become very inexpensive and is thus, a commodity affordable to every business and to most individuals. Numerous methods of storing and accessing data have been developed and many more will be developed in the future.
As described below, the product and method according to the invention works “backwards” from previous messaging processes where a website is built containing information, and then bar codes are used to visit the website by directing the user to a URL where the information, already stored on the website, is accessed. In this application, data is dynamically transferred between individuals merely by scanning a QR code and then either recording an audio or video message.
Over 30 million Americans have visual impairment sufficient to interfere with their ability to read, which is particularly important with regards to issues such as medication safety. Medication instructions tend to be written in small font in an effort to include all of the possible indications, side effects, special instructions, and the like. A tactile feature of the invention optionally permits a visually-impaired user to use the system.
The features explained below contain unconventional and non-generic combination of elements. These limitations confine any abstract ideas to a particular, practical application of the ideas contained in this application, and as explained in the specification, the combination of limitations is not well-understood, conventional or routine activity. See, Dec. 15, 2016 USPTO publication and Bascom Global Internet v. AT&T Mobility LLC, 119 USPQ2d 1236 (Fed. Cir. 2016).